Kaninjerella (COMPLEXSHIPPING)
by Arclightsfangirl10000
Summary: I made this for Eleanorose123. Hope you love it. This took me my summer.


_Kaninja was a normal boy. He lived with his mother and father. But his father was liked and died from his sickness. His mother remarried to a fancy, elegant man. His name was Don Thousand. He didn't like him because he felt like he is hiding something. And he has two little stepbrothers. Vector and Rei. He hated Vector because he bosses him around. Force him to do his work. And he would always snitch on him. He liked Rei because Rei was very nice to him. Whenever Vector takes Kaninja belongings. Rei manages to get them back to him, helping with the chorus, and sneaking him deserts. But when Kaninja gotten older. His mother died from a illness. He was left alone with his step brothers and stepfather. He thought his life wouldn't change. But he was wrong._

Kaninja was outside his house at the age of a adult. He was cleaning his stepfamily laundry. He was sick of the laundry. He lifted his head as he heard a bell ring from inside his home. He walked over inside his house and saw his stepfamily at the dinner table. Don Thousand face was a little angered. "Where's breakfast Kaninja?" Kaninja groaned silently and replied. "In a minute." He walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for his stepfamily. He made sure to make their meals tightly. Or he will be punished. He walked to the dinner table with plates of healthy meals. He set the first plate to his stepfather, the second one to Vector, and the last plate for Rei. He watched his stepfamily eat their breakfast. Kaninja glanced at Rei who was softly poking his breakfast. Rei looked at Kaninja and smiled softly. "Thank you-" but Rei was currently off by Vector. "Don't thank our servant Rei!" Rei sighed softly. Kaninja frowned softly. Until Don Thousand answered. "Kaninja. Don't you have chores to do?" Kaninja sighed and nodded. "Yes Don Thousand." Kaninja left the room and went back to his chores. His arms became sore. His legs were aching in pain. His fingers, feets, and toes became numb. His neck was cramping. After to Night. Kaninja went to his small and dusty attic, or what he calls it. His room. He flops on his bed exhaustedly. He looks outside silently. Tired to death. "When will I be set free?"

 _The next day_

Kaninja was awake from the shouts of Don Thousand. "Kaninja! Get your lazy ass over here!" Kaninja groaned and got up and walked over to Don Thousand. "What is it Don Thousand?" Don Thousand face was furious. "Did you forget to clean me and my sons clothes?!" Don Thousand pointed to a pile of dirty clothes. It like a mountain! Kaninja swore he cleaned them yesterday! He sighed. "No. I'll get right on it." Kaninja grabbed all the clothes and went outside to wash them and dry them. He scrubbed the clothes to remove the stench away. After hours of scrubbing. He dried them off from the laundry hanger. He walked to the doors of his house but stop to see a Messenger boy walking to the doors. "Young fellow town man. Here is an invite to Kurage royal ball! He will pick the best being to be his beloved wedded one! Good day my dear fellow man!" Kaninja watches as the messenger left. Kaninja looked at the invite. As he walked inside. He went to Don Thousand to show him the invite. "Don Thousand. We have an invitation!" Don Thousand snatched the invitation away.

Don Thousand eyes widen with surprise. "This is an invitation to prince Kurage! It claims he will be choosing who to marry!!!" Vector had overheard them and sequel with joy. "THIS IS PERFECT!!! Once he falls in love with me. We'll be the wealthiest family ever!" Kaninja could see that it would end so soon. Kaninja blushed at the thought of marrying Kurage. They would get along so well. He couldn't help but smiled at his idea. He soon found pain on his head as his stepfather slapped his head. "Don't you stand there! Help my sons get ready for the gala!!!" Cried Don Thousand.

Kaninja had gotten the twins their most fashionable clothes he could find. He also did chores in the process. He knew the invitation that everyone is invited. He pitched in softly as he watched his stepfamily chat about that gala. "May I go to the ball?" He asked kindly. Vector and Don Thousand laughed at his face. Rei wished to speak up to say yes. But he is afraid he would get hurt in the process. Don Thousand said in teasing voice. "Unless you have a fancy outfit. You can go!" Kaninja frowned upon his response. He went up to his room and tries to find a fashionable tuxedo. But he found was none. Until he found a old present in his pillow. It was from his mother. He opened it up and saw a black tuxedo and a note. He read the note to himself. " _To my sweet boy._ " He smiled softly and whispered softly. "Thank you, mother..." he put the tuxedo on with a smile and let his hair free from his bandages and reveal a long flawless hair. He smiled brightly to himself and went to his stepfamily who was walking to the door. "I'm ready to go!~" he sounded cheerfully. Don Thousand eyes widen to see the sight of his stepson dressed so handsomely than his sons. He smirked softly and laughed. "You poor thing! You can't go with us!~ but you can stay here to clean some finished mess!" Kaninja frowned with eyes widen with tears. Don Thousand also made Vector tore Kaninja best tuxedo and left him nothing but torn pieces. Kaninja face was sadden and ran to the garden to be alone with nothing. Rei frowned softly and pitted Kaninja. He thought he could be joining them. But he was wrong. The stepfather and his twin sons left to the gala while Kaninja was alone in the garden.

Kaninja heard tiny cries and left his head up to see a bright light orb flying towards him. "Can't stop! Move! Move!!!" Kaninja dodged the bright pen on time. The bright orb had crashed onto a wagon and groaned. "Really need to practice!" The bright orb revealed itself as a young boy. At age of 18. With spiky sky blue hair and green bang. With light Hazel eyes. And fair pale skin. Kaninja stared confusingly at the male. The male spoke up in a tone fit for his personality. "Okay here's the fact. I am your fairy godmother or godfather. You get it the business." Kaninja scratched his head. "Shouldn't mines me a bit. Female?" The male glared at him. "Hahah! Your real one got a flu and she made me do this because I owe her! Anyways. I'm Kyoji Yagumo." Kaninja introduced himself but was interrupted by Kyoji. "Don't need names just need to do my job!" Kyoji turned to the pumpkin patch and grinned. "You need a carriage." Kaninja watched as Kyoji chatted a spell on the pumpkin and watched as it turned into a carriage. Kyoji grinned softly. "Perfect! Now the horses!" Kyoji turn and saw tiny mouses and smirked. "That will do!~" he waved his wand and turned the tiny mouses into horses. He turned to a duck and lizard and turned them into coaches.

Kyoji replied with pride. "Bippity boppity boom! Hahaha." Kaninja sweatdropped and tapped his shoulder and pointed to his torn clothes. Kyoji face palm at his forgetfulness. "Oh shit god not again." He sighed and waved his wand. Chatting a spell to change Kaninja torn clothes to a royal tuxedo with fabric of deep purple and dress shoes of deep ocean blue. "Bam! Now that's a tuxedo!~" Kaninja smiled softly until a thought hit him. "What if my stepfamily see me?" Kyoji held out a black swan mask. "Wear this. No one will recognize you." Kaninja held the mask and place it on his face. He smiled softly until Kyoji pushes him to the carriage. "Now go. Come on! That ball isn't gonna enjoy itself!" Kaninja climbed inside the carriage and smiled. "Thank you." Kyoji watched as the man left and shouted before his sighting gone. "The spell will end at midnight!!! Do not forget!"

 _Meanwhile at the party_

Kaninja climbed out the carriage with a smile and nervous look as he arrived to the party. He walked inside blushing nervously. He watched as many people dance together. He soon noticed a line for the prince Kurage and saw no trace of him. He sighed softly and wondered around the castle. It was beautiful. So grand. It would be a crime to live somewhere so beautiful. Until a voice startled him. "What are you doing here huh???" He turned to see a long white hair blue, with gorgeous turquoise eyes, hair pale skin, and a suit that spoken his personality. The man spoke again. "I asked you a question!!!" Kaninja jumped softly and answered softly. "I-i am sorry! I was looking for the prince. But I let curiosity get the best of me." The man sighed softly. "It's fine. I can tell you like my castle." Kanaka eyes widen. _His castle!? Wait... that's the prince!!!!_ Kaninja expression was spooked. He was talking to the prince. The prince held his hand out. "I'm Kurage. If you can guess that already." Kaninja shakes the hands of the prince. His grip was firm and gracious. He felt like touching a soft skin. His cheeks flustered red. Kurage saw the young man blush and blushed too. His cheeks turned red. The two spoke at the same time if they wanted to dance. They chuckled as their answers was the same. Kurage lead Kaninja back to the dance room. They danced the waltz with brighten smile. Don Thousand and the twins saw them. Don Thousand and Vector wished they knew who was that man Kurage was dancing with. Rei can take a hint and can tell who it was.

As the two danced around. They left the room before the stepfamily takes charge to them. They went to the balcony to have a private discussion. Kurage smiled at the long purple hair male. "You dance so well~" Kaninja blushed a bright red and smiled softly. "Why thank you." Kaninja guard was down and didn't noticed the white hair male leaned to him for a kiss. But the bell had stroke as it was close to midnight. The purple hair male turned to the tower and his eyes widen in shock. It was midnight. "I-I have to go!" The white hair man stood up with confusion. "What? But you can't leave. I haven't know your name." Kaninja turn and leave quickly. His heart was racing. He couldn't reveal his true appearance. He ran pass the dancing dancers and through the doors he ran down the stairs. But his mask fell off. He turned a bit to see Kurage following him. "Wait come back!" Kaninja fleed quickly to his carriage and left through the shadows of the night. Kurage frowned seeing a perfect one to marry. He looked down to the black swan mask and grabs it. He felt tears falling. He wiped them away and held the mask to his chest. "I will find you, my prince!"

Kaninja was riding his carriage home but the spell almost fade as he arrives home. His clothes turned back to torn clothes. The carriage returned back to a pumpkin. Everything returned normal. Kaninja frowned as his chance to get close with Kurage faded. He stood up softly and walked inside his home with a sad face. "Close to be kissed." He sighed and waited for his stepfamily to return. After his stepfamily returned. Vector and Don Thousand were furious. "I can't believe that man! He stole Kurage away from my son!" Vector threw a chair to the ground. "He was suppose to dance with me!" Two didn't saw a word but looked at Kaninja with fear. Kaninja went back to cleaning after his family outburst.

 _The next day_

Kaninja was outside cleaning the clothes again. Until he saw a Messenger. He walked over and took the letter with thanks. As he read the message. It was a sign. He quickly ran in the house with a smile. "Don Thousand! Stepfather! We have a letter!" Don Thousand stole the letter from his hand. A smirk formed on his face. "The prince will find the man and marry him! But if the mask fit rightly, he will be married!" Vector had overheard this and smiled with joy. "I just need that mask to fit me, and I'm gonna be king! Woo!!!!" Vector has ran around excitedly. Rei had been reading with a soft smile. "The lucky one is gonna be happy." Rei glanced at Kaninja. With a soft smile. Don Thousand smirked with pride. "Then again, we can cheat through it. The prince will have to marry Vector. My first son will be perfect for him!~" Kaninja face stiff. In his thoughts were ' _Right him. He is spoiled and will destroy the palace! You stupid moronic piece of shit!'_ Don Thousand looked at Kaninja with pride. "Don't just stand there! Clean up the house! The prince must love it!" Kaninja did what he was told. He knew that he would be the one. But if he would be taken from the opportunity.

 _Time skip_

Kaninja was in his room. Humming a melody. Until he hear footsteps from outside his room. He turn to see Don Thousand. But his face was furious. "You worthless thief! You went to the ball!" Kaninja eyes widen. "B-b-but. How did you..." Don Thousand held out a piece of long dark purple hair. Which was Kaninja's. "I found a lock of this on the prince!" Kaninja became speechless. Don Thousand rose his voice. "The prince was suppose to fall in love with my son! Not you!" Kaninja fell back with fear. He was shaking. Don Thousand glared at him. He stepped back and slam the door shut. After that. He locked Kaninja in his own room. "You will remain here! Forever!" Kaninja frowned as the footsteps fade away. He stood on his knees. He place his hands on his face. Sobbing silently. He was close to see the prince again. But he was wrong, for he almost lost his chance. As the mask didn't fit every male in the village. The couchmen arrive to Kaninja house. They were invited inside from Don Thousand. The began with Rei. As he place the dark swan mask on his face. But it began to fell off immediately. Vector snatch the mask and place it on. He sneakily place a bit of honey on and smirk. The mask didn't fell. "It fits!" But the mask soon fell. Vector snarled. "I'm the male who dance with the prince!" The couchmen didn't believe Vector. He turn to Don Thousand. "Are you sure you don't have anymore men with you?" Don Thousand shook his head with a soft frown. "I'm afraid not." As the couchmen return to their horses. Kaninja opened his window and sang in a gentle tone. " _Dreams. Are Dreams. But I imagine my own dream. Becoming real. I waited here. In this dark, empty, and cold room. I held my hand. I held my hand out and reached for a grip. I lingered for so long for a grasp. But I fear no one can find me. That's what I fear. So please. Find me. Oh please find me! My wings are torn. I can no longer fly. I wish to fly high into the sky! To find him. Oh please. Please. Let me fly so high!~"_ The couchmen turn to Don Thousand once more. "Who was that?" Don Thousand lied in his breathe. "Just my cat learning to sing." One a male removed his hat off to reveal Kurage. "I doubt it." The couchmen turn to Kurage and bow to him, along with Don Thousand. "Your majesty." Kurage climb down his horse and walked inside. "May I see this one? Unless your lying to me." Don Thousand frowned and lead Kurage to Kaninja room. Kaninja turn to the white hair male with a soft smile. Don Thousand spoke. "See? Just a dusty cleaning servant!" Kurage frowned softly. "He is no dusty male." He turn to Kaninja with a soft smile. "May you join us?" As Kaninja joined them to the living room. Kurage place the mask on him. Kaninja looked at Kurage with glimmering eyes. The mask fits. Kurage smiled softly and held Kaninja hand. "It's you. My groom.~" Kaninja blushed a bright red and smiled sweetly. "It's true~ and my name is Kaninja ~" Kurage smiled and carried Kaninja in his arms. "Shall we my sweet Kaninja?" Kaninja smiled with passion and love. "Yes we shall my prince, Kurage~".

 _To the wedding day_

Kaninja was in a pure white tuxedo. Wearing a shimmering veil. With patterns of snowflakes and little gems. He turned to Rei who wore a bright purple tuxedo. Holding a small flower basket. "Are you nervous big brother?" Asked Rei. Kaninja nodded softly. "A little bit." Rei chuckled softly. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Don't be upset." Kaninja trusted Rei. He smiled softly and ruffles Rei hair. "Thank you, Rei." Kaninja walked to the alter with Rei placing petals down. As the priest asked Kurage to take Kaninja to be beloved husband. He answered with "I do." Kaninja was asked. He let his vows answer him. "With my love, I give you eternal happiness. I will turn your frown into a smile. May our love be stronger. Death, we will never fear it. For our love, it is stronger than death." Kurage eyes stream with tears of joy. The priest answers with a smile. "You may kiss the groom." The two kissed as the people cheer with joy. The two went to their carriage to the palace. Kaninja soon throw the bouquet of Higanbana's(spider lillies) and blue bells, and white lillies. He turn to see Rei catching it. Kaninja smiled happily. As he is married to his true love. The carriage leave, Kaninja turn again to see Rei with Kyoji Yagumo beside him. He saw a female silhouette appear next to Rei. And small fairy wings appear on Rei. But the carriage return to the palace before Kurage glance to see Rei or the silhouette.

Rei turn to Kyoji and the female silhouette. "It looks like the story for them is truly miraculously. Isn't it?" Kyoji nodded with a soft smile. "Those two are lucky indeed." The female silhouette could only smile. "So. Shall we go to the next story of them?" Rei smiled sweetly. "Of course." The a flash. The three disappeared with petals of white roses.

But Kaninja was very happy to be with Kurage. It was truly a happily ever after. And they lived a very miraculous happy ever after. The end.


End file.
